


A Goku Kind of Love

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's got his own way of doing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goku Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Though written as a drabble series, I've opted to post this as one long piece in order to spare people's RSI. Titles inspired by exactly the sources you think they are. Blame my high cheese factor. Eliza and Rune both approved.

**The Scent of a Sanzo  
** _Attraction _

Sanzo is beautiful. Goku knows other people see it too, because he can smell their attraction _all the time_. When they face off with enemies, Goku targets whoever smells strongest. Sanzo wouldn't like someone trying to take advantage in a fight.

Hakkai and Gojyo smell of it, even under the smell of each other. Goku watches them to make sure they don't push. They watch him back and it makes him mad. _He's_ not going to try anything, no matter what he smells like.

Then one day he catches that scent on Sanzo, and realizes Sanzo is watching him too.

**From Dawn 'Til Dusk**   
_Romance_

His plan is straightforward: for one day, he will not bother Sanzo. He'd try for more, but he knows himself and he knows Gojyo. One day is going to test his limits. Also, he knows Sanzo.

Hakkai says Sanzo has a suspicious mind. Gojyo says Sanzo is fucking paranoid. Goku loves Sanzo, but he's not stupid, despite what some people think. He has to admit there are risks to his chosen course of action.

If he didn't love risks, he wouldn't love Sanzo.

"Lose your voice, stupid monkey?"

And he must love Sanzo. He'd never put up with this otherwise.

**Mr. Congeniality**   
_Passion_

After three years on the road, Goku is taller than Gojyo. This does not stop Sanzo from hitting him over the head as often as ever.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Stupid monkey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Having lunch!"

"You know that's not what I mean. You've been quiet all day."

"Do you want me to be noisy?"

"I want to know what you think you're doing!"

"This." Goku's mad, which is the only explanation for why he leans down and kisses Sanzo. Mad, and _possibly_ a little stupid.

But Sanzo kisses him back, harder, so possibly not.

**What a Boy Wants**   
_Intimacy_

There is, Goku feels, something decidely Wrong with Sanzo's approach to a relationship. He's sure Gojyo would say there are several somethings, but he's not asking Gojyo. Or Hakkai.

"You want me to what?"

"Get out." Sanzo should not sound that annoyed, all things considered. "We're done."

"Sanzo," Goku says slowly, "if all I wanted was sex, I could have gotten that from the innkeeper's daughter. And she'd feed me afterward."

Sanzo makes a choking sound. "You did not just say that."

"I didn't," Goku agrees. "You're dreaming. I'm not here."

"You're not."

"No."

Sanzo closes his eyes. "All right."

**Lock, Stock, and One Smoking Barrel**   
_Commitment _

"I'm not going anywhere," Goku says when it's all over, "just so you know."

Sanzo doesn't look away from sighting down his left arm. Hakkai healed his crushed right hand, but it's still not strong enough for the gun. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just in case you get any ideas about ditching me because the journey's done."

"The journey's not done. The Three Aspects will want a report."

Goku blinks. "Oh."

Sanzo shoots and swears. "You're spoiling my aim with your chatter."

"Sorry." The shot was off by a millimeter.

"Stupid monkey." The kiss is a bullseye.


End file.
